weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropical Storm Karen (1995)
Tropical Storm Karen was the eleventh named storm of the 1995 Atlantic hurricane season. Karen formed on August 26 in the Atlantic Ocean well to the west of the Cape Verde Islands. Karen west-northwest, then took a turn to the northwest, where it dissipated out at sea on September 3. Karen is notable for its Fujiwhara interaction with Hurricane Iris, which ultimately caused Karen to dissipate. Karen caused no damage and no deaths. Karen on August 28 https://archive.is/20131014012239/img88.imageshack.us/img88/4384/tropicalstormkarencq6.png Formation August 26, 1995 Dissipation September 3, 1995 Highest winds 50 mph Lowest pressure 1000 mbar Deaths None reported Damages None Areas affected None Part of the 1995 Atlantic hurricane season Meteorological history https://archive.is/20131014012238/img88.imageshack.us/img88/6528/karentrackxl2.png A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on August 23. This was a very active day in the tropics, with Hurricane Humberto midway between Africa and the Lesser Antilles, Hurricane Iris about 500 miles east of the Lesser Antilles, Tropical Storm Jerry near the southeastern coast of Florida, and Tropical Storm Gil in the eastern North Pacific. Based on ship reports as well as island reports, National Hurricane Center surface analysis indicated a broad area of low pressure off the west coast of Africa in association with the tropical wave. Dvorak classifications were taken on the wave on August 23 and 24. The organization of the wave fluctuated for a couple of days, and the wave could have been a tropical depression as early as August 24 when the center of circulation appeared to be southwest of the Cape Verde Islands. The wave reorganized itself, and Dvorak classifications indicated a T. Number of 1.5 in association with the wave at around 1200 UTC August 26, at which time satellite imagery revealed a well-defined low-level circulation center exposed to the east of a cluster of deep convection. It is estimated at this time that the wave developed into Tropical Depression Twelve while located about 500 miles west of the Cape Verde Islands. At 0600 UTC August 28, convection increased, and the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Karen. By this time, Humberto had moved away and was located about 750 miles northwest of Karen. In addition, Iris had moved north to a position just north of the Leeward Islands, about 1100 miles west of Karen. Humberto continued moving to the north and northeast away from Karen, and the steering flow weakened slightly in the wake of Humberto. As a result, Karen's foward speed slowed from 10 knots to 4 knots between August 28 and August 31. Karen gradually approached the even slower moving Iris, which had again attained hurricane status late on August 28. Iris's upper-level outflow produced northerly wind shear over Karen, and Karen's low-level circulation center was exposed north of the deep convection from August 28 to August 31. During this period, Karen is estimated to have reached its peak intensity of 50 mph. On August 31, Karen was located about 600 miles east-southeast of Iris, and began moving more to the northwest, because it was caught in Iris's stronger circulation. Karen became disorganized on September 1 as it accelerated and moved cyclonically around Iris's eastern semicircle. On September 2, Karen weakened to a tropical depression. However, a tightly wrapped swirl of low- to mid-level clouds could still be seen late on September 2 in satellite imagery moving to the north of Iris. Karen's remant circulation was absorbed into the stronger circulation of Iris on September 3, when Karen's remnants were located approximately 175 miles northwest of Iris. Lack Of Retirement Because there was no deaths and no damage, the name Karen was not retired by the World Meteorological Organization. See Also 1995 Atlantic hurricane season * NHC Karen report *NHC Advisory Archives on Karen References http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/1995karen.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1995_Atlantic_hurricane_season